Radar
Radar is an Original Character created and developed by Fera. He is an AI that was built from bits of Sonia's data. Unlike Sonia, he has a very clear personality and emotions. Radar assists in evaluating the mental conditions of soldiers in Casinth's ranks, working alongside a man named Ivan. Radar also shares a rivalry with Analyne. Existence When Sonia's faulty programming caused her to go mad and destroy everything around her, she was eventually contained and altered. During the process, the scientists found that her programming was faulty, causing the issue. Due to being given strict orders to remove her ability to feel emotions, the scientists copied the faulty and corrupted data for their own use. They would study it, analyze it, and fix the errors found. In the process of doing so, they had created another AI. This was Radar. He came online as soon as programming was complete. Days after being brought online, and after getting used to the labs he was in, Radar began to experiment with his visual image. He changed forms many times before eventually deciding to use a human form. Radar had taken a strong interest in the races he was around. He enjoyed getting to know others and was unusually social for an AI. His personality began to surface as his knowledge grew. It was eventually decided that he be introduced to Sonia to see if they could cooperate and work together. Whatever hopes the military had were destroyed the day the two were introduced. Sonia viewed Radar as a threat to her existence and tried to destroy him, leaving him to see her as a threat as well and try to delete her. Both were contained and separated before they could destroy each other. Radar was taken back to base where he has since been used to help evaluate the minds of others. He knows a considerable amount about psychology and is above the knowledge of the human man he was eventually asked to work with. Ivan and Radar have built a form of trust and a strong friendship between them, and Radar will go out of the way to help Ivan, if not take a jab at how he's smarter. Personality Radar can be considered a snarky AI. He also demonstrates an ego and comes across as being full of himself. He's very well known for being able to adapt to any social situation he's faced with, also making him cunning and manipulative. Radar is notable for loving to socialize and study the minds of others. He is also not afraid to terminate anything he perceives as a danger, but he leaves his impressions in his reports which are left to his owners to allow them to act instead. Radar will often take on challenges he is given, believing that he can as he is superior to the individuals he serves and the other AIs. Trivia *Radar is a co-owned AI. He works not only for Casinth, but also the Andra Organization. *Sonia is considered his sister, but he doesn't see it that way. He views himself as a perfect version of her, making her the obsolete and useless AI. *Radar is responsible for interacting with Alpha and Sierra and evaluating them after their sentience emerged. He's a friend to both of them given how alike they all are. *His dark blue patterns change color according to his moods. Green = stable mood, Yellow = irritable and slightly hostile mood, and Red = anger/rage. *"Radar" was a temporary name, but it eventually was made canon as it kept to a naming theme among the three Casinthian AIs. *Though he doesn't really get along with her when off-duty, Radar actually works well with Analyne when they need to work together. Gallery moods.png|Testing the idea of what his patterns look like when they change color. Category:Fera Category:Original Character